1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, one or more aspects of example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices and a gate driving circuit included in the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes. Because degradation of the organic light emitting diodes and a difference in the threshold voltage/mobility of a driving transistor may occur, luminance variations and image blurring may be noticeable. Thus, data voltage compensations are performed to improve display quality. For example, an external compensation technique analyzes a sensing current generated in a pixel and compensates the data voltage (or the degradation) using a sensing circuit, which is arranged outside the pixels or the display panel.
In this case, a gate driver includes two driving circuits, for example, a sensing driver configured to output sensing signals for performing pixel sensing (or compensating) and a scan driver configured to output scan signals. Thus, a size of the gate driving circuit and a space for integrating the gate driving circuit in the display panel becomes larger, and thus, complexity of the gate driving circuit increases and yield of the gate driving circuit and the display device decreases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.